Romance vampirique
by Lady Lucrezia Snape Potter
Summary: Severus Snape est un monarque vampire, froid et sarcastique qui découvre avec horreur que son âme sœur n'est autre qu'un sorcier. Une personne dont le sang le tuerait dans d'atroces souffrances s'il en ingurgitait ne serait-ce que la moindre goutte. Un sorcier qui le fera sombrer dans la folie à moins de le tuer avant qu'ils ne doivent se lier à lui. Slash HP/SS


**Titre de l'histoire :** Romance vampirique

 **Auteur :** Lady Lucrezia Snape Potter

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de JKR. Seuls les personnages OC et la trame de l'histoire m'appartiennent. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent avec cette fanfiction.

 **Pairing :** Harry/Severus

 **Note de l'auteur :** C'est un UA. Rien à voir avec le canon. Je ne fais qu'utiliser les personnages de JKR pour écrire ma fanfiction donc je laisse mon imagination se faire plaisir. C'est pour cela que vous trouverez des couples assez insolites et des personnages un peu OOC mais légèrement.

Harry Potter et les machinations de Dumbledore arrive à sa fin. Il ne reste plus que quatre chapitres. Je vous posterai la suite lundi.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1

 **L'âme sœur**

La nuit venait de tomber. Severus posa un bref instant son regard vers le ciel couvert de nuages. La pleine lune était pour demain mais il pouvait déjà sentir ses effets sur lui. À l'approche de chaque pleine lune, ses sens étaient exacerbés, ce qui le rendait toujours irritable et de mauvaise humeur. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été de bonne humeur au cours de sa très longue existence.

Severus Tobias Snape était un grand homme brun aux yeux obscurs. Des prunelles qui reflétaient son âme. Il avait un corps svelte et athlétique, la peau blanche comme de la neige et aussi froide que le vent du pôle du nord.

Severus détourna son regard du ciel pour se tourner vers une jeune femme blonde et mince. Elle était aussi grande que lui et semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Elle s'avança gracieusement vers lui et se blottit contre son torse. Severus referma ses bras sur la blonde et contempla à nouveau le ciel dénué d'étoiles.

—Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda la blonde. Tu es distant dernièrement.

—Ne pose pas de questions inutiles, Luna. Tu sais très bien que…

—Mensonge ! S'écria Luna en s'éloignant de quelques pas de Severus. Ce n'est pas l'arrivée de la pleine lune qui est en cause.

Severus soupira d'agacement et contourna la jeune femme tout en se dirigeant vers le bar où il se servit un verre d'un liquide pourpre. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil en cuir noir et but une gorgée avant de poser le verre en cristal sur une table basse. Luna attendait impatiemment, les bras croisés que l'homme lui fournisse une explication plus plausible que la précédente.

—Que veux-tu ?

—Je veux des réponses, Severus. Répondit Luna d'une voix douce.

Severus leva la tête et rencontra les magnifiques yeux d'un bleu couleur de saphir de Luna. Ils exprimaient tellement de douceur et d'inquiétude, qu'il se demandait s'il était capable de lui rendre tous ses sentiments. Il passa une main lasse dans ses longs cheveux bruns et ferma les yeux un cours instant.

—Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur. Marmonna Severus avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

—Qui est-ce ? Demanda Luna souriante.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse d'apprendre une telle nouvelle. Il était enfin temps que Severus soit lui aussi heureux. Combien de siècles attendait-elle que ce jour béni arrive enfin ? Trop longtemps pour avoir perdu le décompte.

—C'est un sorcier ou devrais-je dire un bébé d'à peine un an. Cria Severus avec fureur.

Il souleva la table d'une main et l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur. Luna qui s'était figée à l'annonce de cette nouvelle sursauta brusquement à cause du vacarme causé par Severus. Elle reporta son attention sur le brun et le vit grincer des dents. Il était tellement en colère que les iris de ses yeux devenaient carmin.

Severus se leva soudainement du fauteuil et sortit comme un éclair de la pièce. Luna sentit un coup de vent soulever sa chevelure blonde. Elle resta un moment à fixer la porte par laquelle venait de passer Severus et poussa un long soupir.

Elle pouvait comprendre la colère de Severus et était désolée de le savoir dans une telle situation. Il était dans une grande impasse, peut-être la plus difficile de toute son existence car il lui était impossible de transformer son âme sœur en calice.

Elle ajusta sa cape dorée qui portait les armoiries royales et sortit de la pièce puis traversa un long couloir sombre et humide. Luna emprunta plusieurs couloirs éclairés par des torches avant de finalement s'arrêter devant une grande porte en bois massif qu'elle ouvrit sans aucun problème. Elle pénétra dans une grande bibliothèque. Une splendide fresque au plafond donnait une petite touche de décoration à la salle.

Luna se déplaça dans la bibliothèque avec une grâce et une rapidité impressionnante. Elle s'arrêta un moment dans la section : vampire et calice. Elle cherchait un livre en particulier qu'elle avait consulté il y a quelques années lorsqu'elle voulait en apprendre un peu plus sur ce lien spécial et unique qui unissait un vampire et son âme sœur. Quelques secondes après ses recherches, elle trouva enfin l'ouvrage. Elle enleva la poussière qui était posée sur le livre et alla s'asseoir sur une grande table posée dans la pièce à l'occasion.

 _ **Le lien vampire – âme sœur**_ par _**Altair Sabellus.**_

Luna ouvrit l'ouvrage et commença sa lecture.

 _Certains livres ont essayé d'expliquer ce lien qui unissait un vampire et son âme sœur mais aucun de ces livres n'ont traité de la complexité du lien et de tout ce qu'il en découle car l'âme sœur d'un vampire peut être un humain, un loup-garou, un vampire ou encore un sorcier. Autant de possibilités qui rendent ce lien vraiment rare et extraordinaire._

 _L'âme sœur d'un vampire est une personne exceptionnelle à ses yeux. L'odeur de l'âme sœur attire irrésistiblement le vampire à elle. Que l'âme sœur soit âgée de deux mois, douze ans ou de soixante ans ne change rien à l'intensité de cet attachement qui les unit._

 _Avec le temps, le vampire ressentira le besoin d'être auprès de son âme sœur, de le sentir, le toucher, le goûter ou encore de le transformer en calice. Lorsqu'il aura transformé son âme sœur en calice, le lien sera définitivement établi et là, commencera une relation amoureuse, passionnée et charnelle._

 _Pour certains vampires, ce lien est la chose la plus ignoble qui soit. Le destin peut parfois jouer des tours et attacher un vampire à un être ou à une race qu'il exècre. Certains vampires de l'aristocratie considèrent les humains comme des êtres inférieurs qui ne devraient pas exister sur terre. Aucun noble vampire n'a été heureux d'apprendre qu'il était lié à un humain. La plupart se sont donné la mort, ne supportant pas de salir leur lignée et leur rang dans la société vampirique en s'unissant pour l'éternité à un simple mortel._

 _Quand un vampire découvre que son âme sœur est un loup-garou ou un sorcier, il est quasiment impossible pour lui de se lier à la personne qui lui est destinée. Le lien n'étant pas effectué, certains vampires en deviennent fous car ils ne peuvent s'unir à leur âme sœur. Plusieurs ont essayé de faire taire cette douleur mais ils ont tous échoué et se sont laissé emporter par la folie._

 _Il est impossible pour un vampire de s'unir à un loup-garou ou à un sorcier car un sortilège ancien pèse sur les deux races._

 _Dans le cas où le vampire a pour âme sœur un loup-garou, il mourra pendant l'union puisque pendant la transformation en calice, le vampire doit mordre son âme sœur et se faire mordre à son tour pendant l'acte sexuel. Or, la morsure d'un loup-garou est mortelle pour un vampire._

 _Dans le cas où l'âme sœur serait un sorcier, le vampire mourra aussi pendant l'union. Contrairement à l'union vampire – loup-garou, seul le vampire doit mordre son âme sœur pendant l'acte charnel. Malheureusement, le sang d'un sorcier est mortel pour le vampire. S'il le boit, il décèdera dans une semaine après l'absorption du sang dans d'atroces souffrances._

 _C'est pour cette raison, qu'il n'existe pas de couples vampire – loup-garou ou encore vampire – sorcier._

 _Beaucoup ont essayé de trouver des solutions à ce problème mais n'y sont jamais arrivés._

Luna referma le livre et sortit de la bibliothèque avec un air pensif sur le visage. Elle devra pousser ses recherches un peu plus loin pour trouver une solution au problème de Severus. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse sombrer dans la folie sans rien faire. Il avait tant fait pour elle, c'était maintenant à son tour de faire quelque chose pour lui. De lui montrer sa gratitude.

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, l'âme sœur de Severus serait âgé d'un an donc elle n'avait que dix-sept ans pour trouver une solution.

Severus avait quitté le château avec une irrésistible envie de voir son âme sœur. Il détestait ce sentiment qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Severus était quelqu'un de froid, de distant et de sarcastique. Personne n'arrivait à faire fondre son masque de glace sauf Luna, l'unique personne qu'il estimait et admirait en ce bas monde. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était la première et unique humaine qu'il avait transformé en vampire. Une transformation qui s'était passée à merveille. Elle avait été une très bonne apprentie et Severus avait été ravi de la voir évoluée dans la société vampirique. Elle s'était affirmée en tant que Lady mais aussi en tant que vampire noble car son créateur n'était autre que le roi.

Luna, de par son statut était jalousée par bon nombres de vampires car elle était la seule à avoir les faveurs du monarque. La seule qui s'en approchait sans le craindre. La seule qui le touchait et l'étreignait autant de fois qu'elle le voulait.

Severus se trouvait à Privet Drive, une rue située dans un quartier pavillonnaire de Little Whinging dans le Surrey.

Il était assis sur la branche d'un arbre et observait avec attention l'un des lotissements modestes qui était face à lui. Il attendait patiemment que les occupants de la maison aillent se coucher pour pouvoir s'approcher de l'objet de sa convoitise. Il n'attendit que quelques minutes avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent dans la maison.

Avec élégance et vélocité, Severus fut dans la demeure qu'il avait observée depuis un bon bout de temps en passant par l'une des fenêtres laissée ouverte. Il grimpa les marches d'escaliers qui menaient à l'étage et avança lentement sans faire de bruit. Il ouvrit la dernière porte à droite du petit corridor et pénétra dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Il s'approcha du petit lit à barreaux et découvrit un petit garçon à la chevelure de jais dormir paisiblement. Sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler ses gestes, il caressa avec une douceur qu'il lui était inconnu, le visage de l'enfant endormi. Il scruta avec soin le visage frêle du gosse. Voici celui qui lui était destiné, un enfant, un sorcier. Un amour impossible. Il l'observa encore quelques instants puis s'en alla comme il était venu.

Luna marchait à travers les longs couloirs du château. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas les deux personnes qui avançaient vers elle. Des jumeaux à en juger par leur ressemblance parfaite en tout point. Ils étaient grands, mince et assez jeune. Ils avaient d'assez longs cheveux auburn qui contrastaient merveilleusement bien avec leurs yeux bleus. Ils étaient tous deux vêtus d'une chemise blanche en coton et d'un pantalon noir. Par-dessus, une cape dorée semblable à celle que portait Luna.

—Mère. Dit l'un des jumeaux.

Luna sortit brusquement de ses pensées et cligna des yeux. Elle fut surprise de voir ses fils face à elle sans qu'elle ne se soit rendu compte de leur présence. Son visage s'adoucit aussitôt et elle posa ses mains sur la joue de ses enfants. Fred et Georges étaient les deux jeunes orphelins de seize ans que Luna avaient transformé en vampires, il y a de cela deux cent ans. Depuis, ils étaient devenus les enfants qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir.

Fred prit la main de sa mère et y déposa un baiser. Luna était toujours étonnée de sentir combien la peau de ses fils pouvait être chaude alors qu'ils étaient des vampires.

—Un souci, mère ? Demanda Georges inquiet.

—Certainement. Répondit Luna. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occupe.

Les jumeaux regardèrent leur mère d'un œil septique.

—Nous ne voulons assurément pas te vexer, mère. Commença Georges.

—Mais à chaque fois que tu t'occupes d'un problème. Poursuivit Fred.

—Il y en a d'autres biens plus graves par la suite. Termina Georges gêné.

Luna savait que les jumeaux n'avaient pas tout à fait tort et qu'elle devrait plutôt s'en remettre à quelqu'un d'autre. Par exemple Severus qui était le principal concerné dans toute cette histoire mais elle ne le voulait pas. Elle avait une dette envers lui et elle devait s'en acquitter.

—Je dois aider votre oncle, le roi. Dit Luna.

—Précisément, mère. Oncle Severus n'appréciera guère que tu te mêles de ses affaires. Répliqua Georges.

—Même si tu t'appelles Luna Logevood Snape. Finit Fred.

Georges hocha la tête vigoureusement en accord avec les paroles de son frère. Ils connaissaient tous les deux le caractère de leur oncle et ne s'amuseraient jamais à essayer de s'occuper de ses problèmes. Ils avaient tenté l'expérience une fois par le passé et l'avaient amèrement regretté. Depuis cette punition plus que traumatisante, ils s'étaient juré de laisser leur oncle régler lui-même ses soucis.

—Pourquoi vous retrouvez-vous dans cette partie du château ? Questionna Luna décidant d'abandonner le sujet Severus.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un sourire crispé et frémirent d'angoisse lorsqu'ils entendirent leur prénom résonner dans tout le château.

—On vous aime, mère. Dirent Fred et Georges.

Ils disparurent aussitôt sans laisser le temps à Luna de dire quoi que ce soit. Quelques instants plus tard, un jeune homme blond du même âge que les jumeaux apparut devant Luna. Il était mince et grand de taille avec des yeux d'un gris perçant.

—Milady. Salua respectueusement le jeune homme.

—Draco.

Le jeune homme inclina légèrement la tête et disparut à son tour. Luna roula des yeux et continua sa route jusqu'à ses appartements. Fred et Georges n'arrêteront jamais de faire des farces. Heureusement que les jeune Draco Malefoy et Blaise Zabini étaient là pour les empêcher d'aller plus loin dans leurs bêtises.

En parlant de Blaise, elle vit le métis passer près d'elle.

Luna soupira d'agacement et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Elle était quelque peu fatiguée ces derniers temps et aurait besoin d'un tout petit peu de repos. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain et resta plus d'une heure dans l'eau. Ses pensées dérivant à chaque fois sur le problème de Severus. Elle sera obligée de demander de l'aide à Danaé car elle n'était pas sûre de trouver quoi que ce soit dans la bibliothèque du château. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et enfila une robe de chambre avant d'aller se coucher.

S'étant endormie une fois que son corps avait touché le matelas, Luna se réveilla lorsqu'elle sentit un corps froid se coller contre le sien. Nul besoin de se retourner pour savoir que son dos était appuyé contre le torse de Severus.

—Tu es allé le voir ? Demanda-t-elle.

—Oui.

—Et comment il va ?

—Il est en vie donc je suppose qu'il va bien. Répondit Severus plus qu'agacé par les questions de la blonde.

—Il s'agit de ton âme sœur, Severus. S'indigna Luna en se redressant dans le lit.

—Ce foutu lien me le fait savoir à chaque minute que je suis loin de lui alors n'en rajoute pas. S'énerva Severus.

—Je comprends que tu sois…

—Tu ne comprends rien du tout, okay ! S'écria Severus en colère.

Severus se trouvait debout près du lit à fixer Luna avec hargne.

—Je suis lié à un sorcier, pas un humain ou un vampire mais un sorcier dont le sang pourrait me tuer. Je suis lié à une personne que je ne pourrais jamais avoir et que je ne peux tuer de mes propres mains car ce lien, ce _fantastique lien_ qui nous unit m'en empêche. Hurla Severus.

—Severus, tu devrais essayer de te calmer. Conseilla Luna d'une voix calme.

Severus eut un rictus de pure haine qui fit frissonner Luna. Son regard s'assombrit encore plus autant que ses pensées. La blonde n'avait guère besoin d'être télépathe pour connaître les pensées du brun.

—Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que mon âme sœur vient de mourir. Dit Severus d'une voix si froide et pleine de malveillance que Luna recula de peur face à son regard effrayant.

Un simple coup de vent dans la pièce lui indiqua qu'il venait de disparaître. Luna était restée tétaniser un quart d'heure avant de finalement reprendre ses esprits et de comprendre le sens des dernières paroles de Severus. Il allait envoyer Rabastan Lestrange tuer l'enfant.

Elle quitta sa chambre avec précipitation avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

 _Je sais que c'est déroutant mais que voulez-vous ? J'aime jouer avec l'univers d'Harry Potter._

 _Et ce premier chapitre ? Comment le trouvez-vous ? J'accepte toutes les critiques et non les insultes._

 _Lady Lucrezia Snape Potter._


End file.
